


Reach

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sunsets. Thinking.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 20/too late to stop the setting sun

"Lucina?" 

Both Robin and Chrom had noticed when she'd slipped away from camp, and after a silent conversation of concerned expressions, Robin had followed. 

"Robin? I... was just watching the sunset, and thinking," Lucina replied. "About things." 

Robin nodded. It was a trap he'd fallen into himself on more than once occasion, if they were the sorts of things he was guessing warranted a wander away from the others. 

"Anything you want to talk about?" 

"Probably," Lucina said after a moment. There was a strange smile on her face, painted in the fading day's red and gold. "If I'm not keeping you from..." 

"We'll go back to him when you're ready." 

"Ah-- Of course. I..." 

The last bit of the day's light was nearly purple by the time Lucina finished, but Robin wasn't concerned. Yes, Lucina had been thinking, and yes, it had warranted a wander. 

He wasn't sure what to say, but the look Lucina gave him suggested that he didn't need to say anything. 

"We should get back," Lucina said quickly. "Thank you for listening." 

"Any time," Robin replied. He meant it. And without thinking, he reached for Lucina's hand. 

Her surprise was apparent but... 

She reached back.


End file.
